


To heck with it

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Gen, Mission Related, Sickfic, a little cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sakura woke up in a bed with three men and no it is not how it sounds. Not at all





	To heck with it

Sakura woke up in a bed with three men but it really was not what it probably looked like. She woke up tired, a little strained and sweaty and hedged in. Because she knew the men surrounding her she resisted shoving them out the way so she could crawl off the bed and head to the bathroom.

The cool air around her bare legs were a soothing balm to her sweaty self. Her threadbare shirt, the only clothes that had survived clung to her and was covered with sweat but the only reprieve she could take was that it was finally over.

“They just pump off heat don’t they?” Her former sensei sounded as tired as she felt. “Both of them are living heaters.”

“I need a shower.” Sakura rested her forehead against the cool tile of the wall. “I want to go back home.”

“I can sympathize.” Her sensei turned on the tap and splashed his face. “That was an interesting experience.”

“It is nice that they are finally recovering.” Sakura grumbled. “When we took the mission for nostalgia the last thing I expected was that.”

“Speaking of which, you have more than enough samples of that plant.” Kakashi rinsed out his mouth before he gave a huge sigh. “I’m tired.”

“Keeping those two sedated is a full-time job.” She patted him on his bare back. “And you of all people know Naruto’s a rough patient.” She watched a gleam come to his eyes in the mirror. “You’re so dirty sensei.”

“Keeping him in bed after he’s come home roughed up from a mission is one thing.” Kakashi drew back up and stretched. “Having him out of his mind because of a plant that tried to eat him ended up poisoning him… new experience and I don’t want to repeat it.”

“After everything those two have been through.” She sighed. “Why them?”

“Anyone else just might have died.” She ended up following Kakashi out the bathroom to the open area since the only other rooms were the bathroom and the bedroom. “That plant meant business.”

“After everything we’ve seen.” She snorted. “After everything we’ve seen and fought it is a plant that gets us like this.”

“Not our shining moment.” Kakashi’s head tilted towards the bedroom before he chuckled. “At least the fever broke last night.”

“At least we made it through.” Sakura shook her head. “I need more sleep.”

“Take a shower first.” Kakashi advised as he took a bite of one of the apples on the table. “Most of our clothes must be dry by now.” At his words Sakura wrinkled her nose. “And may be overdue for another washing.” He chuckled before he disappeared into the bedroom. Sakura took a bite of one of the other apples and winced at the tartness before she forced another bite. The worst of it was over, now to get her sad little team home.

X

“I’m dying.” Naruto groaned into the pillow. Kakashi chuckled low in his chest before he leaned over to press a soft kiss to the man’s shoulder. “I feel awful.”

“After the last few days I would be surprised if you didn’t.” Kakashi patted Naruto’s head softly in sympathy. “You have to build back up your strength but the worse is over.”

“Is it.” Naruto mumbled into the pillow. “Is it really?”

“Poor darling.” Kakashi whispered. “The poison did some work on you didn’t it?” His eyes shifted across to the bed to meet Sasuke’s exhausted stare. “I’ll take care of you don’t worry.”

X

Sasuke was not going to touch that with a stick. Instead he rolled over on the bed wincing with each roll as his body came in contact repeatedly with the sweaty sheets. He grabbed at the nightstand thankful when his fingertips brushed the cool glass.

A small part of him wanted to go back to the forest and burn the plant down but the smarter part of him acknowledged that he could be going to get back into the same position he currently was in. The last thing he had expected was the grandfather or great ancestor of Venus fly traps to decide that it wanted a chakra snack.

It was a small humiliation even though he had managed to escape before it tried finishing him off. Just that he had been covered head to toe in fluid that had been hard to wash off and that was after Kakashi had tossed him in the river.

His head still hurt, his stomach was empty and he was keeping as far away from that section of forest to avoid a repeat and to avoid burning the whole thing down.

“Least you’re verbal now.” Sakura drawled when she came back into the room a towel in her hair and another around her waist. She held her shirt in one hand and her tights in the other and sniffed them both. “Still smells like vomit and plant.”

Sasuke felt a tiny bit embarrassed. “You’ll have to wash that again.”

“It isn’t just your vomit.” She laughed. “But Sensei’s mask is totally a goner. It’s not fun when he acts the same without it. All those sneak peeks over the years and now he’s striding about like nothing is wrong.” Sasuke shared a small sigh with her before his stomach made a plea. “You already had water.” Sakura said dryly waving at the empty glass. “Let’s not risk more shall we?”

X

“Oh god this is like the worst hangover ever.” Naruto groaned as he sat on the toilet seat, his legs were far too shaky to walk around by himself.

“Well the last few days were an experience.” Kakashi gently washed his face with a wet cloth. “And now I can answer a question that I always had. Puke is not something I’m into.”

His lover was the worst. “You’re disgusting.”

“I liked holding your hair back though, supporting you. Taking care of you.” Kakashi mused with a small smile on his lips. “This might have to be explored later.”

“You dirty dirty old man.” Naruto teased before he ducked the kiss Kakashi tried to move in for. “Are you crazy? I’ve been puking for a good day.”

“Apparently because I don’t care.” Kakashi laughed before Naruto allowed him a quick press of their lips. “Okay wash up then into the shower.”

“You’re so rude.” Naruto groaned when he was slowly hefted up. “So mean if only you weren’t so hot.”

“Long before you saw my face you wanted me.” Kakashi reminded him as he handed Naruto a cup of mouthwash.

“I saw your naked ass and I was gone.” Naruto sniggered. That got him a small pinch. “And for some reason all those conversations when Baa-chan had me swimming in paperwork pushing me to be a Jounin before I passed being a genin really made me lust for your brain.” Kakashi snorted loudly. “Yeah no… you bent over that table and I was gone I just had to know what was under those Jounin pants.”

X

There were many aspects to love. The passion, the understanding, the niggles of pain when you clashed, the understanding, the sadness that you shared together. Because love was about sharing, understanding, caring and standing together.

Falling for someone much younger was not easy. It was a love tinged with fear. Of being left behind, of leaving someone behind. Of doing something wrong but with acceptance the fear always edged away. Loving someone like Naruto was not easy, danger followed him like an obsessed lover.

Naruto had been a boy filled with a passion for love and life and he had grown into a man that drew those things in like a moth to flame. That and more and Kakashi loved him for it. Living together, loving each other chased shadows away and made every day they were blessed with a miracle.

Being with his original team and having the mission go to hell in such a delightful way, not that he did not love Team seven how it was now. All the new members were loved and valuable but for Kakashi the journey to living again started with those three hopeless genins.

All their own people now. He smiled as with one hand he supported Naruto in the shower and with the other he turned the shower on to a gentle spray. This was not a hardship, just another part of sharing a life and he would not change a thing.


End file.
